It Never Felt So Good (It Never Felt So Right)
by jhccl
Summary: Valkubus in the car, set after the kiss in 3x08.


**Title:** It Never Felt So Good (It Never Felt So Right)

**Author:** jhccl

**Pairing(s): **Bo/Tamsin

**Character(s):** Bo, Tamsin

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Rating For: **Sexual content, language

**Chapter:** 1/1

**Word Count: **About 1.5k

**Summary:** _"It's Tamsin's turn to smirk, now. In her opinion, a woman's sound of appreciation in bed (well, car) is the highest compliment one can receive."_

**Notes:** Set after the kiss in 3x08. Title from "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meat Loaf. Enjoy.

She hangs back, a little, as they're walking out toward the gate. Even though she's behind Bo, she feels as though the succubus is staring straight at her and she twitches her shoulders uncomfortably.

Frankly, she's a little pissed off. She knows she didn't kiss Bo of her own volition; something to do with that damned invitation seemed to control her. She reasons that it's probably Trick's fault, and resolves to ask him about it, as she hurries to keep up with Bo's purposeful strides.

Bo has the sense to call a car, and since it's Fae and nearby, they're piling in within five minutes. Bo offers the girl (Tamsin's forgotten her name and she really doesn't care—she has other things on her mind) the front seat, leaving herself and Tamsin to take the back. The driver isn't the chatty type and the girl looks ready for a nap, so the car is torturously quiet. Bo stares determinedly out the window while Tamsin nervously twists her hands in her lap, biting her lip to keep from speaking.

According to the driver, it's to be a fairly long drive back. He turns on some classic rock, slides the tinted glass partition between the front and back seats closed, and Tamsin almost loses it. The glass is obviously enchanted in some way, because the sounds from the front are blocked completely and all Tamsin can hear is her own breathing and her heart pounding in the back of her throat at a rather elevated pace.

/

It's a good ten minutes of awkward silence before Bo breaks it.

"Tamsin?"

"Yeah?" Tamsin responds so quickly that she chokes on her own spit and seriously debates throwing herself out the window.

"What was that? You know, after I threw the knife?"

"What was what?" Tamsin plays dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about," Bo says, her voice sharp. "You kissed me."

Tamsin sighs. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Bo says. "I just want to know why you did it."

"I don't know," Tamsin says quickly, almost irritable. "I said I'm sorry."

Even though Tamsin is staring resolutely out the window, she can tell Bo is annoyed; she hears her huff and sigh.

"Fine," Bo says, and Tamsin assumes she's off the hook. She leans back in her seat and rests her head against the window, letting out the breath she's been holding.

/

So she's not off the hook, apparently, because before she knows it, Bo's hand comes to rest on her leg. She jumps and skims it off with her hand, giving Bo a _what?_ look. Bo simply shakes her head and Tamsin sees her eyes glow blue before Bo leans forward to press her lips to Tamsin's neck, just once. She holds them an inch off her skin, which quivers as Tamsin shudders.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin breathes, eyes squeezed shut.

Bo doesn't reply with words; instead, her lips reattach to Tamsin's neck and her hand slides slowly from Tamsin's knee to the button of her pants. She toys with it for a second before she pops it open and slides down the zipper smoothly and silently.

Tamsin's ears ring and her mouth feels dry. She suddenly realizes that all she can hear is her anxious heart and Bo's breathing, and it scares her because she doesn't know what they're doing but she doesn't think they should be doing it.

She's about to push Bo off, to tell her to go back to her side of the seat and look out the window again. She really _wants_ to tell her, but suddenly Bo cups her through her pants, and even this lightest of touches makes Tamsin's head fall back against the headrest and her breath hitch. She feels Bo smirk against her taut skin, and she feels so tuned to Bo's touch that she really doesn't know what to do with herself.

Her mind dimly comes to the conclusion that Bo is succubus-ing her, or whatever, but all she can really concentrate on is how another person has never made her feel this way, ever, and this connection is so new that she doesn't know whether to cry or ask Bo to marry her.

It turns out that she can't do either: Bo's hand slithers its way into her underwear and presses, hard. Tamsin has to throw an arm across her mouth to keep herself quiet. She wasn't expecting that and it certainly took her by surprise.

Bo makes a few firm circles around her clit before she notices Tamsin's condition.

"Are you all right?" she asks.

Tamsin doesn't answer. Instead, she tilts Bo's chin up, looks her in the eye, and presses their lips together again. Her eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Bo reciprocating the kiss, and her mouth opens easily, deepening it.

Bo moans quietly as Tamsin strokes a hand down her neck and to the underside of her breast. Her fingers press purposeful circles inside Tamsin's pants and Tamsin's whole body shivers.

She moves her lips to Bo's neck, and her hands run slowly down over her waist and hips, enjoying the delicate curves of Bo's body. Bo's hand slows against Tamsin as Tamsin slips her own hand into Bo's pants. Bo sighs, and it's such a beautiful sound that Tamsin presses their lips together again and finds Bo's lips sweet and pliable against her own.

/

It all slows down just a little, then. Tamsin thanks God for that one-way glass that separates them from the driver as she trails hot kisses across Bo's chest where she's pulled down her shirt. Bo shakes and even whimpers a little when Tamsin's hands rise and squeeze her breasts gently, leaving hickeys where the skin meets her mouth.

"Don't—don't make marks," Bo hisses. "They'll see."

This annoys Tamsin but she obliges, knowing Bo's right, and moves lower with her lips. She flips Bo's shirt up, now, and noses her way down her stomach, leaving deep purple smudges here instead, just because she wants Bo to remember this later when she takes off her clothes.

She tugs at Bo's pants and the succubus lifts her hips so Tamsin can pull them down to just below her knees and realize that what Bo said about not wearing underwear was true. She'd forgotten about that, but she sure as hell isn't complaining now.

She leaves more marks on Bo's inner thighs and over her hipbones. Bo's head, thrown against the window, rolls back and forth, her legs quivering with anticipation.

When Tamsin first touches Bo with her mouth, the succubus gasps and her muscles contract, legs tightening around Tamsin's head. Bo's hand comes to rest in Tamsin's hair, scrunching in it but being careful not to pull as Tamsin begins to work her mouth against her.

It's amazing, doing this to Bo. She's never been down on a woman before, but it felt like the right thing to do, and she isn't exactly wishing she hadn't. She's sure Bo isn't either, if the sounds she's making are any indication.

She feels how wet Bo is when a hand comes up to join her mouth, and she slowly presses two fingers in. Bo sighs and they find a rhythm, Tamsin's free hand making circles around Bo's hipbone, feeling her almost thrash beneath Tamsin as she gets closer.

"Oh my God—" she groans. "Tamsin…"

It's Tamsin's turn to smirk, now. In her opinion, a woman's sound of appreciation in bed (well, car) is the highest compliment one can receive.

Tamsin glances up at Bo's face and sees her eyes shut tight, biting her lip hard and head rolling from side to side. She pushes against Bo harder and she comes, a suppressed cry muffled in her elbow. Tamsin slips out and makes her way to Bo's mouth, where Bo kisses her breathlessly and her hands tangle in Tamsin's hair.

"Holy shit," she mumbles after a moment.

"Yeah," Tamsin agrees, and sits back a little.

Bo catches her breath and her eyes burn blue, before she pushes Tamsin onto her back on the seats. Tamsin's eyes widen when Bo unsnaps her necklace and pulls her shirt over her head. She's paranoid that the driver is going to open the window and see them, but she forgets about that when Bo takes a nipple into her mouth and returns her hand to Tamsin's pants. She works two fingers inside of her and Tamsin sees nothing but blinding white behind her eyelids.

/

When they walk into the Dal, it's awkward as hell. Tamsin is convinced her hair is too mussed, her clothes are crooked, her makeup is smeared, even though Bo tells her she looks fine (and sexy).

She decides to leave after Bo does, because she doesn't like the people in the room enough to hang around. As she walks out, she blushes involuntarily, remembering, and wishes she could be there to see Bo find the marks covering her body.

She might just have to be.


End file.
